1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a repair information storage circuit and a semiconductor apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus may perform tests to find defects therein. Test equipments may also perform tests on the semiconductor apparatus. For example, tests may be performed on semiconductor memory apparatus to find defective memory cells by using internal test circuits and/or test equipments.
When a memory controller accesses a memory cell which is known as a defective memory cell, the memory controller may access a redundant memory cell (hereafter, referred to as a “redundant cell”) allocated to the defective memory cell. This operation may be referred to as a repair operation.
Information for the repair operation such as the allocation of an address of the defective memory cell to an address of the redundant cell may be referred to as repair information, and the repair information may be stored in a fuse block.
With the increase in storage capacity of a semiconductor apparatus, the number of fuses included in the fuse block may increase.
In case the fuse block has a large number of fuses, the repair information stored in the fuse block may be read and stored in a separate fuse latch array in advance (“boot-up operation”) to reduce the amount of time that is taken to read out the repair information.
However, the current consumed by the boot-up operation may increase the current consumption of the semiconductor apparatus.